Fast And Furious
by Bergdorf
Summary: Nos trois agents se retrouvent embarqués dans une course-poursuite...


**Disclaimer:** NCIS ne m'appartient pas. Envoyez-moi les chèques, je remplirai le montant...

**R****ated:** K+

**Spoilers:** Aucun.

**Pairings** : Aucun.

**Summary: **Nos trois agents embarqués dans une course-poursuite...

* * *

-Tu sais quoi ? Je suis sûre que si je descendais et que je courrais à côté, j'irais quand même plus vite que toi ! Tu es à combien ? 20 à l'heure ? !

-Je roule à 50 km/h, Zee-vah, la vitesse maximale autorisée, au cas où tu ne le saurais pas. En plus, j'ai pas l'habitude de ce genre de véhicules …

Pour appuyer ses dires, Tony tripota quelques boutons et déclencha tour à tout les essuies-glaces, la radio, qui se mit à déverser du ABBA, et l'ouverture du coffre arrière. Deux cartons dégringolèrent et se répandirent sur la route. L'automobiliste de derrière fit une embardée et manifesta son indignation avec des coups de klaxons et injures.

-Bien joué, ironisa Ziva.

Sans relever le sarcasme, Tony se mit à fredonner, en marquant le rythme avec ses doigts sur le volant. Ziva donna un coup sec sur l'autoradio, qui redevint silencieuse, et reprit :

-Je ne comprendrais jamais ce qui ne va pas avec ma conduite. Gibbs n'a pas l'air de s'en plaindre…

-Ha, parlons-en de Gibbs, l'interrompit McGee, depuis la banquette arrière, où il avait gardé le silence jusque là. Je suis sûr qu'il va être ravi d'apprendre que non seulement on a laissé échapper le suspect, mais qu'en plus il nous a volé la voiture et qu'on a été obligés d'emprunter cette camionnette de livraisons…

-Couverts « Forks And Knives », récita Tony, en lisant l'étiquette aux couleurs criardes qui pendouillaient du rétroviseur. Très original. Tu m'étonnes qu'ils n'aient pas les moyens de se trouver un autre véhicule…

-… Il n'y a pas quelque chose de bizarre avec la voiture derrière nous ? demanda Ziva, avec un froncement de sourcils, les yeux fixés sur le rétroviseur.

Le regard des deux agents se tourna vers le miroir.

-Qu'est-ce que … ? commença Tony.

-La plaque d'immatriculation a une lettre en trop ! s'écria McGee.

-Et j'ai la désagréable impression qu'elle nous suit depuis qu'on est partis de chez Kauffman…

-Tu crois qu'il a eu le temps d'appeler ses copains de la mafia ? demanda presque inutilement Tony.

McGee et lui échangèrent un regard éloquent. Ziva s'apprêta à lancer une remarque bien cinglante, mais un mouvement à sa droite dans le rétroviseur la fit changer d'avis.

La fenêtre du côté passager venait de s'abaisser et une main gantée en sortit, portant une mitraillette.

-Ferme le coffre ! hurla-t'elle, à l'attention de Tony, en se jetant sur le tableau de bord pour appuyer sur tous les boutons possibles.

L'autre agent jeta un bref coup d'œil en arrière, appuya sur l'accélérateur et aida la jeune femme à chercher le bouton de fermeture du coffre.

La première rafale retentit et, instinctivement, ils se baissèrent tous les trois. Les balles s'envolèrent, ricochant tout autours d'eux, explosant les vitres et les effleurant.

Ziva se releva, abaissa complètement son siège pour se faciliter le passage et entreprit de passer dans le coffre. Au passage, elle écrasa la jambe de McGee, mais ne prit pas la peine de s'excuser, trop occupée à essayer de garder son équilibre et à résister au vent qui s'engouffrait violemment dans l'habitacle. Elle s'accroupit derrière une tour bringuebalante de cartons, en attrapa un et le déchira pour en prendre le contenu. Armée d'une dizaine de couteaux dans chaque main, elle se déplaça vers le fond du coffre, à quelques mètres seulement de la voiture noire qui les poursuivait. D'un geste calculée et précis, elle lança la première salve d'ustensiles. L'un après l'autre, ils se fichèrent le long du pare-brise, qui se fissura. Elle ouvrit un autre carton, alors que la main gantée réapparaissait, avec une autre arme, chargée au maximum. Elle replia le bras en arrière et le détendit d'un coup. Malgré ses cheveux qui, à cause du vent, valsait devant son visage, masquant sa visibilité, elle eut la satisfaction de voir la main se replier brusquement dans la sécurité de l'habitacle, une fourchette plantée dans le poignet. Elle jeta plusieurs cartons sur la route, que les pneus écrasèrent. L'un d'entre eux s'empala sur un objet pointu et, dans un claquement sec, creva, emmenant le véhicule vers la droite. Elle lança pour la dernière fois un hachoir à viande à l'aspect particulièrement meurtrier, qui fit voler en éclats le pare-brise. La voiture fit une embardée et dérapa hors de la route. Mais la joie de Ziva fut de courte durée lorsqu'elle remarqua une autre voiture identique, qui se profilait à l'horizon et qui gagnait dangereusement du terrain.

Précipitamment, elle regagna sa place, repoussa d'un geste agacé le bras de Tony, qui essayait toujours de fermer la porte arrière et hurla, pour couvrir le tumulte du vent et de la circulation :

-Passe-moi le volant !

-Ziva, je ne crois pas que…

-Passe-moi le volant et va ralentir cette voiture !

Le ton se fit si impérieux que Tony leva seulement les yeux au ciel, et lâcha le volant. Ziva s'en empara pour redresser leur direction et au prix d'une manœuvre assez compliquée et de quelques contorsions, elle se retrouva derrière le volant et il avait pris sa place sur le siège passager.

-Tu n'arriveras pas à les distancer ! cria-t'il, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, en se faufilant vers l'arrière.

Ziva contrôla la distance du véhicule de derrière grâce au rétroviseur et lorsque la distance fut assez courte, elle enfonça la pédale de frein. Les pneus, malmenés, glissèrent contre l'asphalte de la route. Un grand choc secoua la camionnette lorsque la voiture lui rentra dedans, le pare-choc à moitié dans le coffre.

McGee et Tony se relevèrent du choc initial, qui les avait projetés par terre, et, dans un même mouvement, se jetèrent sur la voiture. Ils martelèrent de coups le pare-brise jusqu'à ce qu'il se craquelle. Tony se releva, tout en essayant de garder son équilibre, et donna un grand coup de pied. Le pare-brise explosa et il se retrouva, des pieds aux hanches, dans la voiture. Il se baissa pour rentrer totalement dans l'habitacle et projeta le conducteur sur le siège arrière, en le suivant. Une mêlée de poings et de pieds s'ensuivit, rythmée de grognements de douleur. Tony était maintenant en position de force, assis à moitié au-dessus de l'homme, il le martelait de coups, sans lui laisser le temps de se remettre. Il sentit alors une brusque secousse à l'arrière de sa tête, qui le sonna, et son adversaire en profita pour se remettre d'aplomb. Il frappa plusieurs fois Tony, puis ouvrit la portière d'un coup de pied, tentant de jeter l'agent du NCIS sur la route. Tony s'accrochait tant bien que mal à tout ce qu'il pouvait, et il sentait ses muscles protester contre la pression auxquels ils étaient soumis. Il aperçut alors la main de l'homme qui se trouvait à l'exact endroit où la porte se fermait, se jeta en avant pour attraper la portière et la ferma de toutes ses forces, en se redressant. L'homme poussa un hurlement de douleur et essaya de décoincer sa main, sans succès. Le bras de Tony glissa précipitamment jusqu'à sa hanche, dégaina son pistolet et appuya sur la gâchette, sans hésitations.

McGee s'était glissé dans la voiture par le même trou que Tony. Lorsque l'autre agent eut libéré le siège du conducteur, il se plaça dessus pour faire face à son adversaire. Il lui arracha la mitraillette des mains, lui disloquant sûrement deux doigts au passage et la jeta par la fenêtre ouverte. Puis il détacha la ceinture, qui remonta brusquement, heurtant l'homme au passage et lui éclatant le nez. Mais, libéré de la ceinture, l'homme donna un grand coup à McGee, qui le projeta contre l'autre portière. A l'aveuglette, un peu étourdi, l'agent du NCS envoya ses jambes dans toutes les directions et eut la satisfaction d'entendre un son étouffé. Il cligna rapidement des yeux pour éclaircir sa vision, et le visage de l'homme surgit devant lui, la trace de sa semelle en travers de son front. Son pied heurta un objet dur, un craquement retentit, et le siège sur lequel se trouvait l'homme s'affaissa brusquement vers l'arrière, heurtant la tête de Tony au passage. McGee se redressa précipitamment et profita de son avantage. Un coup de feu retentit à sa droite, puis quelques secondes plus tard, Tony colla une balle dans le front de l'homme que McGee essayait d'assommer.

-Merci, lança-t'il, hors d'haleine.

-Pas de quoi, répondit son coéquipier, en rangeant son arme.

-Ca sent… Ca sent l'essence, non ? continua McGee, en prenant plusieurs inspirations.

Une petite explosion retentit, et ils se retournèrent tous les deux. L'avant du véhicule, toujours embouti dans la camionnette, venait de prendre feu. D'un bond, les deux agents retraversèrent l'habitacle et émergèrent à l'air libre, sur le capot. Le feu s'était déclaré sur la gauche et menaçait de faire exploser le véhicule. Sans réfléchir, Tony se releva et se jeta dans la camionnette. McGee s'empressa de le suivre, mais au dernier moment, une explosion, plus importante, retentit, et l'avant de la voiture fut en proie des flammes. Les morceaux de tôle sautaient dans tous les sens, et l'un d'entre eux se planta douloureusement sous le genou de McGee. L'agent laissa échapper un cri étranglé. Tony se retourna aussitôt, attrapa McGee et le tira à l'intérieur du coffre. Le pare-choc fut réduit en miette, et il céda, libérant la camionnette.

Tony se pencha aussitôt sur McGee, pour tenter de déterminer l'étendue des dégâts. Le jeune agent était appuyé contre une paroi, pâle, le front luisant, et tenait ses mains serrées sur sa jambe, en grognant doucement.

-Enlève tes mains, McGee, ordonna Tony. Il faut que je voie la blessure…

A contrecœur, il laissa Tony se pencher sur sa jambe, et tâcha de réprimer le haut-le-cœur qu'il sentait monter.

Tout à coup, la camionnette prit une brusque accélération, faisant tomber les quelques boîtes restantes sur les deux agents. L'une d'entre elles heurta la blessure de McGee et il eut un hoquet de douleur, les yeux révulsés.

-Ziva, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?! hurla Tony, en se tournant vers l'avant.

-Je nous sauve la vie ! brailla-t'elle, en réponse.

Tony se tourna vers la route et découvrit avec horreur une troisième voiture qui leur collait au train. Il reporta sn regard sur la blessure de McGee, enleva sa veste et la plaqua dessus, tâchant d'ignorer les gémissements du blessé.

La camionnette se faufila entre la circulation dense de la voie rapide et obliqua brusquement à droite, forçant plusieurs voitures à freiner brutalement, bloquant la route de leurs poursuivants. Elle s'engouffra alors dans Washington, zigzagua entre plusieurs petites rues dans l'espoir de semer la voiture noire, puis déboucha sur une route plus importante. Le craquement de la boîte de vitesse résonna douloureusement, suivi du bruit reconnaissable entre tous d'un accélérateur qu'on poussait à bout. La camionnette tressauta puis fonça brusquement en avant, lâchée à pleine vitesse. Elle parcourut la rue toute entière, maintenant les poursuivants à une distance respectable. Un grand carrefour à quatre voies se profila devant elle, et la voiture commençait déjà à ralentir, persuadée de les avoir coincés. Etonnement, la camionnette ne ralentit pas l'allure, et sembla même prendre de la vitesse. Comme une fusée, elle émergea au milieu de la place, fonçant toujours tout droit, méprisant les feux de stop et les voitures devant elle. La voiture noire essaya de les suivre, mais trop de véhicules étaient arrêtés au milieu de la route et elle freina brusquement.

Ziva jeta un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur et eut la satisfaction de voir que leurs poursuivants n'avaient pas pu percer le barrage de voiture étalé au milieu du croisement. S'autorisant un sourire, elle relâcha doucement la pédale d'accélérateur et freina, dans un horrible bruit de rouille et d'usure. Lorsque la camionnette s'arrêta enfin, grinçant de tous les côtés, elle se retourna :

-Ca va derrière ?

-Moi oui, lui répondit Tony. Mais ça fait un moment qu'il est parti dans les vapes…

Ziva ouvrit la portière et descendit, pour voir de plus près les dégâts.

Après avoir appelé les secours puis Gibbs, Tony se tourna vers la jeune femme, qui arborait un large sourire, due à la montée d'adrénaline :

-J'aurais jamais cru que ta conduite nous _sauverait_ la vie !

* * *

**Je vais me dire que vous êtes TOUUS en vacances ;).**

**Bisous.**


End file.
